


Confessions

by REDEADED



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga), Lapidot - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Berserk chapter 45, Childhood Trauma, Don't read if you're bothered by this, Dream Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Guts/Casca - Freeform, Lapidot Week 2020, Lost Love, Pain, Past Rape/Non-con, Pre-Eclipse (Berserk), TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDEADED/pseuds/REDEADED
Summary: Lapis returns to her now leader Peridot after hearing news that their leader had been captured and sentenced to death. Peridot confronts Lapis and the two have a 'brief talk' above the waterfall.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I know I missed Lapidot week a whole hell of a long time ago but that isn't going to stop me from putting this out so here ya go! The idea came to me from listening to Guts theme on repeat for almost a week straight as well.
> 
> I've been a fan of Berserk for a while now and I thought this scene was perfect for our Lapidot couple to be in! Lapis - Guts, Peridot - Casca
> 
> ART WORK DONE BY https://civetcider.tumblr.com/

Lapis couldn't wrap her head around what was ticking off Peridot. The two marched down a trail as the shorter of the two had called the other out for some reason. Lapis' eyes began to wander from the wonderful trees and grassy scenery before her back to her comrade's hair, armor, her weapon and occasionally her backside. After walking for what felt like an hour Peridot spoke up:

"Defend yourself."

Lapis blinked for a moment. "Eh? Are you serious? We haven't spoken in a year and you just want to go straight into it?!" Peridot stayed quiet, not even turning to face her comrade in arms. "This is just like you, but you can't seriously-" Peridot jerked her sword from it's hilt and spun on her heel with her blade coming down towards Lapis' throat! The taller woman reached towards her weapon only slightly freeing it to block her commander's weapon. Lapis gasped for a moment as she stared down into her commander's eyes she saw not a look of a sparring partner, but that of the eyes of a cold blooded killer. Peridot had jumped a bit back allowing Lapis to growl still with her hand upon her weapon. "Wait a god damn second! Are you actually _**TRYING**_ to kill me?!"

Peridot repositioned herself and lunged towards her opponent shooting her blade straight forward barely giving any time for Lapis to block once again. Coming to terms with the fact her commander was serious the bluenette let go of her weapon and simply chose to dodge strike after strike after strike after strike. Peridot looked to be growing more and more agitated with every dodge Lapis could pull off.

"Quit screwing around! **DRAW YOUR SWORD!** " Lapis calmed her expressions and opted to trip her commander. Peridot fell upon her chest in shame and anger.

"What in the fuck is wrong with you?!" growled the taller woman, "Don't you think it's a bit much to try and kill me after not having seen each other for so long?"

"Why did you come back?" Lapis fell silent. "It's your fault." Peridot rose to her feet with a snarl. "It was all destroyed, because of **YOU!** " A quick slash brought down gave Lapis enough time to draw her blade and block the strike. Peridot held her feral look as confusion and hurt washed over her comrade's face. "Yellow, The Gems, everything!"

"...How?"

Peridot began to unleash a volley of attacks upon Lapis; "Because you left! You abandoned us! You abandoned Yellow!" A hand gripped her wrist.

"Wait!" Peridot's body stilled. Lapis held her grip somewhat loosening it a bit as she spoke; "You.. can't be serious. This is Yellow you're talking about, there's no way she had gotten weak.. just because I left... right?" Peridot looked away with a sigh.

"You really are a complete fool." Shoving Lapis forward the blonde was able to pull her weapon free, attempting to slice the throat of the woman before her. "I thought I told you back then!" Lapis, full of confusion and anguish listened as best she could through all the banging and clanging of swords between them both. "If someone desperately desires something so grandiose, something so magnificent, that they would be willing to suffer much more than others!" A heavier strike putting Lapis' blade against her chest, "Yellow had to **MAKE** herself stronger! But she isn't a god! A person's heart can't be sustained by ideals and desires alone!" Peridot had pulled her blade back as Lapis processed the words being shouted at her. " **YOU!** You made Yellow weak!" Another heavy strike, closer to the bluenette's fingers. "No she.. Yellow's no good without you!"

A flashback of Yellow kneeling in the snow as Lapis turned to walk away flashed in her mind, a sight she refused to return to. Suddenly Lapis felt a blade pierce her chest as her reflexes were slowed for a brief moment only allowing her to now fully wrap her left hand around the sharp blade. Peridot's heart stopped, since when was Lapis this slow?

"Hey, you should've been able to dodge that, why?" Lapis' grip tightened, now sending her blood sliding down the blade as rain down your hair. "That's enough, stop, you're-"

"Then what should I have done?..."

"Clod! Let go!"

"I only did what Yellow would've done.." No matter how hard the blonde pulled and tugged she could not free her weapon from her opponent's iron grip! "I just.. did my own thing. What else should I have done?" Lapis mumbled.

"Alright I get it just, LET GO!" Finally, covered in blood the blade slipped free dropping Peridot to her knees. Nothing but the waterfall and the heavy panting of Peridot could be heard all around, Lapis couldn't tear her eyes away from her kneeling commander even if she tried. "Look.. I know what your saying is right... but I just can't take it anymore." Lapis' fist finally loosens, allowing the blood to slowly drip to the ground below. "Do you remember, when I told you I wanted to be Yellow's sword? I think I have somewhat, moved past that.." Silence fills the air for a moment. "One day I realized that Yellow wasn't a god, and that I was a woman. I'm not stupid. I realized if Yellow set her sights on the throne of Midland that marrying princess Blue would be the fastest shortcut to achieve that goal. Knowing Yellow I figured she'd be sure to take it someday."

Lapis' heart began to feel funny, as if it were trying to force her to show affection to her commander?

"I thought I could bear this. I wanted to believe if I couldn't be by her side as a woman, then as her sword... It would be alright as long as I could become something indispensable to her dreams. But a year ago I realized that there wasn't as much room next to Yellow as I had thought. My dream had already ended." Peridot swiftly rose to her feet backing away from Lapis. "I can't do it anymore. Trying to protect The Crystal Gems, it was like I was going to disappear if I didn't keep up with some fruitless hope, but I've had enough." A few more steps back showed Lapis where Peridot was headed.

"Peri, what are you-"

"I couldn't be a woman, or something invaluable. I can't continue to keep protecting the almost broken dream of someone who might not even be alive." Lapis' chest tightened as Peridot was one more step away from going over the cliff. "I'm so tired, you do the rest." Peridot's eyes closed as she let herself fall backwards down to the bottom of the waterfall below.

Peridot feels a sudden jerk and a few drops of some liquid upon her face. Looking up she saw the anger filled face of the bluenette above her trying hard to not let go of her commander's hand. Without a blink Lapis swiftly pulled her commander upwards, then tossing her behind her back onto the piece of land behind her. Peridot kept looking the other way.

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"** Lapis fixed her armor with a quiet grunt of pain. "Look, you don't EVER go near a cliff again you got me?! I can't deal with being dragged through the water two or three more times!"

"You fool." Lapis growled at the comment until Peridot's gloved hand placed itself above her wound. "You're always getting hurt because of me... always bleeding.." Lapis' face fell, was Peridot crying? "You're such a fool." Peridot's eyes met with her subordinate's eyes, tears pouring down her cheeks with a pained expression. Lapis' heart broke as Peridot's head fell against her chest. Her heart told her what to do next.

A kiss to the head as her hand gently wiped her tears away.

A kiss to the forehead as she parted her commander's hair to the side.

A kiss to the face to continue the comfort.

A finger to trace her commander's lips.

And finally, a kiss to the lips to remind the commander that she was loved, that no matter what, the bluenette would always be here to protect her, to assist her, to love her....


End file.
